7 Deadly Sins
by foxmagic
Summary: Trouble seems to follow this group no matter where they go. Maybe they did something bad in a previous life?...na.
1. Chapter One

**7 Deadly Sins**

Author: foxmagic

Rating: Over all story rated PG-13 for cussing and BLOOD! Muwahahahahaha! Red is pretty.

_Italics: thoughts_

Pairings: Kyo/Yuya (and what ELSE would I write?)

_Written for:_

_Mimi-san who called my last fic a masterpiece! She made me one of her favorite SDK authors too! Wow, I'm speechless! This story will definitely be longer and I hope it doesn't disappoint you! Thank you so much! _

_Silver's Shadow Tamer, whose reviews always cheer me up and make me want to write more! You are the reason I started this fic!_

_And Rin Amaru, cause I promised her I would write more Kyo/Yuya fics! YAY! Hopefully this one will get a little more in depth later on…if you know what I mean (nudge nudge wink wink). Hahahahaha, I'm j/k! But I do hope to add more fluff! (IC of course)_

Is that a dedication or is that a dedication! Three people, wahoo! That's awesome! Okay…enough acting all important.

**Disclaimer: I try and try to think of something catchy to say here, but alas…nothing. Owell. I don't own anything! I already sold my soul too…too bad.**

Summary: Trouble seems to follow this group no matter where they go. Maybe they did something bad in a previous life?…na

(A/N) Okay, enough chit-chat. Let's get on with the story. Please do enjoy yourselves.

-

- **Chapter One **-

-

A pair of stumbling feet could be heard echoing down an alley way. Blinded by fear and seemingly mad, the young women would not stop for anything…if she did, it would mean her life.

"Stay away!" She screamed into the nothingness of the night. "Leave me alone! Just stay away!"

Her protests were cut short as a shadow fell upon her.

-

Sunbeams came streaming in upon the face of a young girl. She stirred and opened her eyes, welcoming the morning with not-so-much enthusiasm. It would be another long day for sure.

"…nh?" Sleep was rubbed from her face as Yuya sat up. "…why am I so tired? I didn't stay up that late."

She looked outside briefly and caught a glimpse of the sun high up in the sky. The world had long since been awake before she was up.

"Wow, must have slept in. It looks like it's already past noon…" She paused. "Noon! Oh no! They didn't leave did they!"

Quickly gathering her things, the blonde haired girl got dressed and ran to meet the others…if they were still there. And if they really HAD left without her, it wouldn't be pretty.

"HEY YOU GUYS! HOW DARE YOU GO ON WITHOUT…" A shout had begun to form, but immediately disappeared when the familiar sight of Kyo and the others came around the corner. "Oh…there you are."

Demon Eyes Kyo gave her an impassive glare. "Why do you gotta be so damn loud?"

"Yeah, Yuya-han. We waited for ya so don't worry bout a thing!" Benitora, the Red Tiger, added.

Her usual defiant nature flared up. "Yeah yeah, I wouldn't put it past you guys to leave me. Let's just go already."

By daily routine, the group set out. Tora, Kyo, Yuya, yet no Okuni. She had been with them last night, and had apparently set out early that morning.

So there they were, traveling again. It was a strange thing, Yuya thought. It seemed like their days would always be this way. An endless journey…that's what they were on. Walking and walking with no end in sight. And yet…it seemed as though the finish line always lay just over the horizon. How long would it take? Would they ever reach their destination?

She frowned severely. If Kyo had anything to do with it, they'd all be good and dead before reaching any sort of _destination_. Then again…who knew? Tomorrow always brought something different.

Oh yes…different was the right word.

It suddenly occurred to Yuya that the others were talking. She brought herself out of the deep thinking and focused her vision. Sure enough, they had a surprise guest walking with them.

"Yukimura…" She fumbled. "Wha…why are you here?"

"Aw, you know me! I missed you all so much! Just had to come and see ya." He happily replied.

Kyo spat. "Cut the crap. You're not one to make social calls for no reason."

"Ah, so hasty! Indeed I have come for a reason, but no need to get excited over it. It is only a rumor…"

"Rumor?" Yuya but in before Kyo could make another stupid comment. "What rumor is that? We haven't heard anything."

As quickly as it had come, his cheery expression vanished. "It seems as though someone has taken up the burden of reducing the population. There have been a total of 32 deaths in this area alone, just along the southern border of the forest. The rumor I heard is that it is one man who's responsible for this."

"Well perhaps we should…"

"Tch…there's nothing to worry about, probably just some wannabe samurai taking his frustrations out on defenseless peasants. There's no doubt that _I'd _be able to kick his ass in a matter of seconds…if I really wanted to that is." This time Kyo was the one to cut off Yuya.

Her temper boiled. _Why that arrogant son of a bitch! He thinks he can just beat ANYBODY! Someday that ego of his is going to be knocked down a peg or two. Then all I'll do is laugh. _

"I dunno, Kyo-han…you seem to have a lot of enemies. Maybe it's someone you fought a couple years ago?" Offered Tora.

"Hmph, like I'd actually remember that far."

Yukimura let his charming grin return again as he prepared to depart from their company. There was definitely a glimmer in his eye that meant trouble for them all. "Well I guess you have it all under control then, Kyo? But really, it doesn't concern you at all. This man…appears to only have a taste for women flesh." His eyes narrowed. "I would be careful if I were you, Yuya-san."

And with that, he left. The feeling of unease on the other hand, remained imbedded in Yuya's mind long after he had disappeared from their sight.

Benitora shivered. "He can sure be creepy sometimes. But don't fret about a thing, Yuya-han! I'll protect you!"

"Eh…heh…thanks, Tora." _Come on, girl! Suck it up! Do you want to look all weak and pathetic in front of Kyo? NO! OF COURSE NOT! Then stop your sniveling! _Her mental scolding didn't help. She just couldn't shake that feeling…

Kyo cast a quick glance back at the 16-year-old before taking up the path once more.

"Come on, enough gaping. We have ground to cover."

-

Night time came suddenly while the trio stood square in the middle of a forest of trees. They hadn't made it to civilization as hoped.

Yuya grabbed a towel from the pile of baggage near the campfire. "I'm going to take a bath. There should be springs around here somewhere."

"No, Yuya-han! Didn't you hear about that maniac guy? You can't go anywhere alone!" Tora exclaimed. "I know! I'll go with you!"

'**SMACK'**

"Shut up, you idiot! I'll be just fine!" She swiftly turned and headed off before he could dispute the matter any longer. "And I had BETTER NOT catch you following me."

The read tiger, now with a rather large bump gracing his head, moaned in pain. "I only wanted to protect you!"

Kyo sat, back against a tree. He watched the girl's every move while exiting their camp. With a temper like hers, she'd be sure to attract trouble. She had in fact, on many occasions. It was a wonder she was still alive. But such a ridiculous rumor as the one spreading nearby was nothing to take seriously. If those foolish pranksters knew what was good for them they'd keep their distance, and if not…let's just say that Kyo would get to have some fun with 'em. Either way, it didn't matter. Demon Eyes Kyo could handle anything and anyone. That's just how it was. (Nope, no over inflated ego trip here).

No one would ever be able to defeat him.

-

"This is so nice!" Yuya sighed in content. Lucky for her, there just happened to be a hot springs nearby. (oh my…what a coincidence)

She let the rare silence sink in, a comfort hard to come by now-a-days. It was wonderful to get some space away from the others. And yet…theirs was a presence not unwelcome at times. They all had been there for her in more ways then one. Deep down she was truly grateful for some company. Like she'd actually _tell _them that, though.

"Just a bunch of idiots…" Her frown was half to assure herself that her focus hadn't been shattered.

A sudden unnerving hush fell upon the small spring where Yuya now contentedly bathed. It was a silence different of that before, more eerie than comforting. Strange…how despite the warmth of the water's heat, all the hair on her arms began to stand on end as if reacting to the cold.

"Tora! Is that you?" Her voice quivered slightly. "Kyo…?" She spun around; kind of hoping it WAS one of them. _Look at you! You've gotten all paranoid after hearing about that story. Come on! It's only Yukimura! He's probably playing it up just to freak us out or something. _

Sure enough, there was nothing around that seemed like it could be a potential murderer. Still…it didn't stop Yuya from getting out of the water and heading back to camp. Suddenly, being alone just wasn't as appealing.

-

- **TO BE CONTINUED** -

-

Hahahaha! So here I am, writing another SDK fic. I really do have no life (Hey, don't judge! I get A's in school…most of the time). Anyhoo, this fic is a little side story from the main one, as it has absolutely NO significance to the overall picture of things. And the title has nothing to do with anything as of yet…but maybe it will later on. Who knows? I don't. But I'm in control, so that pretty much means I can do whatever. Hee hee…be afraid.

Also, (like my other fic) this seems to be going nowhere. I got an idea suddenly but didn't know where to go from there. I just really wanted to put something up, ya know? Hope it's not too bad. XP Please review!

-foxmagic (now without the 07…ugh, don't ask)


	2. Chapter Two

**7 Deadly Sins**

Author: foxmagic

Rating- PG-13

_Italics: thoughts _

Review responses:

**Mimi-san**- Yay! I'm so glad you like my stuff! I just couldn't believe some one would actually like my stories that much. It's like, when I write a fic it doesn't seem that good. After getting your review, though, I wanted to go out and write more! Thank you so much and please keep on reviewing!

**tsukashi**- Yes, I really do agree with you that there aren't enough of em out there. But it would be awesome if you put one out to add to the collection! If you do, I can guarantee that I'll be one of the first to review! And yeah, Yuya made it safely back as you'll soon see. But who knows what will happen later on…hehehehe.

**billyjean417**- Yep, here's the next chapter for ya. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lady Dan**- Haha! The fun is just beginning! I'll definitely be updating as much as I can.

**Rin Amaru**- Isn't that weird about the hot springs? I've noticed that too. And not just in manga/animes, but in fanfiction as well! (after all, I did it in mine). It gets so repetitive that I couldn't help but add my own little comment in there. I'm glad it wasn't annoying. Haha, I just do that sometimes.

**Kyoluver**- Thanks! I am a big fan of Kyo/Yuya fics too (as you can see). That seems to be all I write in the SDK department. lol. I hope to keep this one going strong!

**luna-magic-2005**- I like suspense romance stories as well! Especially when it involves murders MUWAHAHAHA!

**bobbyneko**- LOOK LOOK! I updated in three days! Now I get a great review, right? ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**

Yep, so here is another chapter. I have to be honest, people…I haven't the faintest idea as to where this story is headed. Let's just keep it going for now and maybe if I'm lucky…I'll figure it out sometime…er…later.

-

- **Chapter Two** -

-

It was late. The moon had just now risen over the edge of the trees, visible proof that it was near middle of the night. But no matter how late it got, sleep refused to come to Yuya. She lay in her bed roll, eyes open wide in the darkness and face exposed to the chilly air. It wasn't that she was _scared_ exactly…more restless to be precise. Every little puff of wind that blew past her ear seemed to whisper a haunting tune. If her 'sane' mind hadn't told her otherwise, she'd of thought she was going crazy. Wow,_ that_ sounded idiotic.

"Stupid Yukimura…I'll get him for this." Her words came out in half muttered curses.

Peeking over the blanket, Yuya stole a quick glance at Benitora. He was sleeping soundly as usual, and snoring too. The _dead_ would probably have a hard time getting that guy up. And then there was Kyo. You could never really tell if he was truly asleep or just dozing. It was more likely to be the latter since she had hardly ever known him to actually fall victim to a good rest.

_And why shouldn't they have a peaceful sleep? _The girl thought bitterly. _It's not like there's a killer out looking for THEIR blood. I'd be dragged away and killed before either of them noticed. Men are such morons._

Right then, it had just occurred to her how completely stupid she sounded. It wasn't like she needed them anyways. Yuya recalled the past few years and how she had somehow managed to come through it all fairly unscathed. Fighting killers on a regular basis was what she lived for! Hell, she even traveled with one. The whole thing was simply and utterly ridiculous. Her, frightened? Get real.

All this finally put aside, her brain was overtaken in exhaustion. It was time to sleep -no more thinking tonight. She knew that in the morning, when the sun came out once again, all the shadows would be chased away.

-

An elderly man bent towards the earth, mumbling a silent prayer. There had been yet another massacre.

"More? How many this time?" One of the village youths came up to ask, noticing the gathering crowd surrounding the town's square.

"Five young women. Happened just a couple hours ago."

"That's terrible. I'm just thankful my own family is safe."

He nodded, not lifting his eyes. "Yes, as you should be. With all these deaths, there has been a drastic decrease in the population, namely women. If it keeps up, the birth rate will decline and our town will head into deterioration yet again."

The younger man looked thoughtful and slightly worried at these tidings. "How is it that we can't catch him? This murderer is sly, he leaves no trace. I am at a loss."

"Indeed. It is true to say that in order to fight a demon…one must gain the aid of one."

-

"Hey, get up."

"…uh?"

"I said get up!"

"…hm…five more minutes…?"

"Five m-…NO! Get up before I drag you down to the river and throw your sorry ass in!"

That morning, Bounty Huntress Yuya Shiina was greeted with the unmistakably warm and cheery face of none other than the Demon, himself. NOT something one likes to see when you first wake up.

"Yeah, I'm up already!" She barked, throwing the covers off. "I'm still sleepy, alright? Give me a break."

Tora turned to look at her. "Not sleep well, Yuya-han?"

She bit back a firm NO along with everything else she wanted to complain about. It wasn't worth getting all worked up over. "I slept just FINE, thank you."

"Er…okay." He backed away. The girl was apparently not a morning person.

The group gathered their things (more like YUYA gathered their things) and were off. And so, the endless cycle continued. Walking for hours and camping under the stars. Come to think of it, where the hell were they headed, anyway? Yuya pondered this and decided on the fact that she never had any clue as to where they were going. She simply followed Kyo's lead, whatever path he took. But that really did sound a lot similar to suicide, didn't it? He always led them straight into trouble.

She had a feeling that this time would be no different.

-

In roughly around 2 hours, Kyo, Tora, and a very pissed Yuya caught sight of a town in the distance. It was only about a half hours walk, so this did much to cheer their spirits. Well…Kyo was never that cheerful so you couldn't tell. But the idea of heading to a brothel and finding some decent women caused a smirk to grace his face. Ah yes…actual _women_. And sake too.

"Come on, hurry up you guys! I'm so excited about sleeping on a real bed for once!" Exclaimed Yuya, running on ahead.

"Yuya-han! Wait for us!"

It was no use; she had sprinted the remaining distance in her eagerness. Tired though she was, given the right incentive her legs could not keep still. It was the light at the end of the tunnel, shining and beckoning to her. Of course…there was always an obstacle or two…

"Look, brother! It's a woman! And a lovely one at that. What a rare sight in these hard times."

Yuya heard this little comment and stopped dead in her tracks. Two men stepped out from the side of the rode, blocking her path.

_Oh no they DON'T! They're not getting in the way of me and my precious sleep! _She frowned, clearly unhappy. "You two had better get the hell outta my way." Her words were a warning as the hidden gun in her kimono was brought out.

"We can't let you go through here." The shorter and more stupid-looking one said. "It's dangerous up ahead. Numerous killings have been happening –all geared towards women like you."

She faltered. "Killings? You mean…"

"Yeah. Some damn bastard has been going around murdering by night. These parts have lost many. The death toll continues to increase daily."

Yuya felt a shiver course through her body. So it WAS true. There were truly a lot dead…but how could it all be from one man? It made no sense. Besides, what kind of sick freak would want to get rid of so many innocent women?

Who was it?

Who was doing this?

What in the world was there to gain from such a pointless bloodbath?

"Yuya-han!" The shouts of a familiar voice faintly came to her.

Seeing the men approach Yuya, Benitora had immediately thought them to be harassing her…which they sorta were…but the whole 'murder' situation kind of ruined the moment. Nevertheless, he proceeded to threaten them with a painful death if they even so much as looked at her ever again. Trust Tora to be keeper of the peace.

Kyo had caught up as well. It appeared as though he was taking his sweet time, walking at an extremely leisured pace.

"Woman, why must you cause problems everywhere you go? You have an annoying habit of making friends with _everybody_." He grumbled.

"Huh?" Yuya came out of her dazed stupor. "What the hell did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Grrrrr! KYO!" It took everything in her to resist the urge to shoot his friggin head off. "I don't have to stand here and listen to your crap! There's a bed in that town up ahead with MY name on it! Now MOVE!"

Pushing her way through, the determined girl took to the road in quickened steps. Murder or no murder, right now she didn't care. That inn in the distance just looked too damn appealing. She now headed forward with renewed vigor…

…_like a moth attracted to the fire_

-

- **TO BE CONTINUED **-

-

Wow…I actually have nothing to say. That's strange. Enjoy it while you can, cause I'll probably be feeling babbly again around the third chapter! Thanks for reading and please review!

-foxmagic


	3. Chapter Three

**7 Deadly Sins**

Author: foxmagic

Rating: PG-13

_Italics: thoughts and emphasis_

**Disclaimer: Samurai Deeper Kyo does not belong to me. But all the characters that I am going to create for the soul purpose of killing off do ;)**

Thanks for the reviews:

**luna-magic-2005**- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it.

**Mimi-san**- Heh…thanks! Your reviews lift my spirits! And about the cliffys…I hate reading them, but I sure as heck love writing em! lol

**Envy**- Thanks for the review! And I know what you mean about the real 7 deadly sins. Perhaps I will find a way to incorporate that into my fic!

**tsukashi**- Nurse Yuya, right? Hahahaha…not that I ever go to that site or anything (looks around). Anyways, I thought it was very good! It's too bad you're discouraged, though; I hope that doesn't mean you'll stay outta it for long! And btw…you really disturbed me with that Saizo threat. I'd MUCH rather have Kyo come after me (wink wink).

**mickey-sin**- Mickey Mickey Mickey! I'm honored that you have finally read my stories! And I'm doubly happy that I have another friend to share in my SDK obsession! Now all I have to do is get you hooked on Bleach and we'll be all set. ;) And yep, that's you who owns my soul. Only you, baby!

**Ivy Tearen**- Thanks for the support! I'm glad you find it interesting enough to want to read more!

**Noelle**- You love my story? YAY! I hope Yuya doesn't do anything stupid to get herself killed, either. Lol

**Sparky**- Exactly. See? If you have no life, you can do lots of things. Your friend is a good example of that. Thanks for the review!

**(A/N) **Geez, I stress over the smallest things. I just really hope this story isn't going badly. I've got a slow start, but I promise things will pick up!

**Chapter Three **--

Yuya fell onto her bed with a contented sigh. Staying in a motel was SO much better than sleeping outdoors. She had been waiting forever for them to arrive at a town, and she'd be damned if anyone spoiled it for her. Of course…those rumors circulating nearby hardly made the situation comfortable, but beggars can't be choosers.

Her eyes wandered up to stare at the ceiling. "Hmm…"

**-OOOOOOO-** (new scene break)

After paying for his sake, Kyo exited the vender's booth and headed towards the inn. As he walked, images of an angry Yuya swirled around in his head. She would be mad that he used her money, no doubt. Upon thinking of this, he debated on going back to town and staying at a brothel instead. But even though he would rather have gone that route, he felt pressed to return to their hotel. There was just something unnerving about this place…and he didn't like it one bit.

"Kyo-han!" Some one called from a little ways down the rode.

He didn't bother to turn around, already knowing who it was.

As if on cue, up came Benitora a few seconds later. "Hey, Kyo-han! I've been looking for ya! Been buying sake with Yuya-han's money again?" He looked at the bundle over his shoulder. "You know she'll get mad."

"Then let her get mad."

"Heh heh heh, that's our Kyo-han!" He scratched his head and kept silent for a few moments before switching topics. "Say…have you…have you felt anything _weird _lately? It feels kind of like…a swordsman's maai. A really strong one too."

Kyo remained silent, but Tora knew that he had to have sensed it as well. After all, who _wouldn't _notice? The town reeked of blood.

**-OOOOOOO-**

Two men watched as Benitora and Kyo entered the inn, their gazes resting particularly on the sword, muramasa.

"He's a samurai." One spoke up.

"Yes, he must be strong with a long sword like that. Maybe he would be able to help us."

They both nodded in agreement, quickly hurrying on their way.

**-OOOOOOO-**

That night, the three weary travelers decided on rest. Well…Kyo decided on drinking sake while Yuya complained over her money…but Tora rested.

"You are just such an ASS sometimes, Kyo!" She ranted. "I _know _that was my money you spent! I seem to have been getting low on funds lately…do you know _why _that is, hmm?"

He finished off a bottle. "Is it _my _fault that you can't properly take care of your money?"

"WHAT? I take care of it just fine! You're the one who stole it from me!"

"…."

"ARG! I HATE YOU!"

She would have said more if the sound of the door sliding open hadn't interrupted. Looking up, all hopes of a peaceful night were at long last dashed. Just when she figured things couldn't get any worse…

"KYO!" Okuni flung herself at the killer. "How have you been?"

Yuya could definitely feel a headache coming on. So much for peace and quiet. There had to be a reason for Okuni suddenly appearing…then again…it could just be because she wanted to flirt with Kyo. Who knew what was going on with these people.

"Okuni-san! I was starting to get worried. From what I hear, it's not safe for women to be wandering around." Tora pointed out.

"Oh tut tut! I can take care of myself. Besides, Kyo would come to my rescue if I ever got into trouble. Isn't that right?"

He grunted. "Don't count on it."

Slightly confused at what they were going on about, Yuya intervened. "What's the deal with this 'assassin', anyways? I talked to some people the other day about it and they confirmed that it was true. So then, who is it? Who's doing all this? And why?"

The room grew quiet momentarily. Then Okuni added her thoughts.

"Does he really _need _a reason? Think about it…what if there _was _no reason? What if he or she was killing just for the fun of it? It's not unheard of, you know. You're being naïve.

"I'm just sick of hearing about it. Who the hell cares what goes on with this town? It doesn't concern me any." Kyo put in.

As far as he was concerned, the sooner they left the better. The added weight of so many mourning villagers made him feel irritated. He could spare no sympathy for the dead.

Yuya, on the other hand, was feeling a little more than guilty for not being able to do anything. They were someone's daughter…someone's wife…someone's _sister_. How could she simply sit by and do nothing about it? She was certainly able to empathize.

A knock came at the door. Everybody, save Kyo, jumped about a foot in surprise. You'd think they had been telling ghost stories.

"Excuse me, sir." A face appeared once the screen had been opened a bit. "There are a couple men here saying that they are looking for a 'samurai with a long sword'. Could you be him?"

He polished off another bottled.

"…no."

Benitora, Okuni, and Yuya sat gaping at his obvious lie.

"Oh for crying out loud…" Yuya growled. _Your sword is right there next to you, ya moron._

With a cold stare from Kyo, the woman quickly retreated back into the hall.

"Hmm…" Yuya pondered why those men would have wanted to see Kyo. Those thoughts were quickly tossed aside though, when she felt her stomach growl. "Eh…guess it's time for dinner…"

**-OOOOOOO-**

As nightfall swept the town up in a blanket of fearful darkness, the villagers began the busy work of locking up their houses. They would be taking no chances that evening. Yuya noticed this too as she walked down the hallway, on the way back from her bath. Even the inn was locking itself up pretty tight. The murders definitely had everyone on edge.

_These poor people. _Her eyes softened. _I can't imagine what it would be like to live around these parts. And not just here…but other villages as well. It makes me wonder if it's the same guy who is doing all this. _She still couldn't push that feeling of guilt away. They should be _doing _something about all this. They should be helping. But Kyo…he was too set in his ways. There was no way he would lift a finger to aid anyone.

"Hmph…what a pain." Complained Yuya. She turned the corner, suddenly finding herself running into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man said. "Hey…you're that one girl, are you not? The girl who was with that samurai that came in here earlier."

"Eh? Oh, well…I wouldn't really…"

Another guy popped up next to them. "It _is _her!"

"…." Yuya mentally slapped herself. "I'm so sorry, sir…I don't know what you're talking about."

He knew she was lying, but even so he remained pleasant while speaking. His younger companion on the other hand…

"It _was _you! I saw you!" He exclaimed. "Please! Won't you take us to him? I beg of you!"

The weary girl sighed. _Oh man. What am I suppose to do?_

**-OOOOOOO-**

"Why do you persist in finding ways to piss me off, dog-face? You have a nasty habit of bringing people home with you."

Yuya sat in front of Kyo, along with the two men that she ran into in the hall. "Hey! They followed me, okay? What was I suppose to do about it?"

"…tch. I don't care what you do. Just don't bring them back to my room."

"YOU'RE room? Excuse me, who paid for this?" She growled. "It's MY ROOM if anything!"

The elder of the men intervened. "Please, sir! We need your help. You are a samurai…surely you could kill this monster for us!"

Demon Eyes Kyo rested his head against the wall. "…I don't help worthless fools who can't take care of themselves."

"You just don't understand, do you?" The younger one stood up in anger. "What would _you _know, anyways? I lost my wife and child to this murderer! The last time I saw them both, they were lying in a pool of their own blood! I tried everything I could to protect them! And you start talking like you know what's worthless and what's not…"

"Keep quiet!" His friend barked. "I know you want revenge…but these people have done nothing wrong. You'd do well to mind your manners."

"…yes sir."

Tora looked thoughtful. He too had been wondering what was going on. He also felt a little nervous at the thought of Yuya and Lady Okuni walking around by themselves. In his opinion, defeating the killer might not be such a waste of time. "Kyo-han, maybe we should…"

"I said no."

Yuya clenched her fists. _They lost their family…he lost his child…why then? Why do you refuse? Kyo! Are you that heartless? _"Are you that heartless, Kyo?" Without realizing it, she had spouted that last bit out. Everyone turned their attention on her.

"Why can't we help? Do you not have enough time on your hands that it would be so much of a burden? I don't understand…I don't understand!"

"What part do you not understand, ugly? My priorities are finding my body and reclaiming my title as strongest. Nothing else concerns me. Nothing else matters."

_Nothing else…_

So he would choose to let them die. And why not? He's killed many other people before. The news of a mass murderer would only sound familiar to him. Hell, he _was _a mass murderer. But Yuya couldn't accept it. For some unknown reason…she had thought he'd changed. She had begun to think he actually cared for more than himself.

_But really…he never cared in the first place._

"Kyo…" The fair haired bounty hunter gritted her teeth. "I wanted to believe you would…I wanted to think…that…you would want to protect something like this."

_I wanted to think that you would have protected me the same way…_

He kept silent, turning his head the other way. And with this single action…Yuya's faith in him was broken.

She hurriedly grabbed a hold of her gun and a set of spare bullets.

"Yuya-han!" Exclaimed Benitora. "What are you doing!"

Her feet took her quickly to the door. There, she stopped. "You have decided to sit by and let these innocent people perish. But I am not like you, Kyo. I cannot remain seated on my ass while so many are slaughtered._ I_ will go. I will go and defeat the murderer, myself! I will do it without your help!"

"Don't do it, Yuya-han! It's not safe! You know he targets women! He'll kill you!"

"I can do it. I will kill him with my own hands!" The door was slid open by her delicate fingers. Fingers that had no idea of what it was to truly be tainted with the blood of the innocent. "But if I die…perhaps Kyo will have one less problem to worry about."

His red eyes met hers briefly. Then she was gone.

She ran out into the night as fast as her legs would carry her. Passed buildings all boarded up…passed fearful homeless women awaiting their death in the ditches of that town…

And her vow was to make a difference in someone's life. If only for once.

_But if I die…_

_If I die…_

_Will anyone mourn my passing?_

**TO BE CONTINUED **--

Okay, so I am REALLY sorry I took so long to update. Usually I don't do that, but I recently got hooked on gaiaonline and now I can't get off! Ag! Nevertheless, I did update (cough cough, mickey cough cough) and I hoped it wasn't too bad. XP Please review for me!

foxmagic


	4. Chapter Four

**7 Deadly Sins**

Author: foxmagic

Rating: PG-13

_Italics: thoughts, flashback, and emphasis_

**Disclaimer: The title Samurai Deeper Kyo does not belong to me. But I tell ya…I sure wouldn't mind owning Kyo or Shinrei. Heh heh heh…**

I appreciate all the reviews:

**LadyWater**- Kyo _is _an ass. But…that's why we love him, ne? lol, I know I do.

**Ivy Tearen**- Hmm…I dunno. Would Kyo save her? He seems to hate her…but that hasn't stopped him from dragging her ass outta trouble before. Tee hee ;)

**Wolfwoods**- Yay! You love it! And you're on Gaia too? Awesome. My username is Llahn. Pm me sometime!

**Envy**- Thanks so much for reviewing my chapters! Please keep on reading!

**Rin Amaru**- Rin-chan! Haven't heard from you in a while. But that's okay! I'm glad you're back on again! And man…those are some good senses you have there. lol

**yami1**- I'll update as much as I can. ;) Sorry this chapter was so short though. I'm just building up to the climax of the plot!

**mickey-sin**- I updated. YAYS:heart: I know you told me a million times…but you _are _my one and only motivator! GO YOU!

**Mimi-san**- Yes! You completely understand, ne ne? When you write, you feel so powerful! MUWAHAHA! Ehem…but it's just as you said, I get such an evil streak!

**ravenfett**- Aww, thank you! I'm happy that you like my story!

**(A/N) **There, see? Last chapter wasn't so bad. Now let's see what happens to Yuya…muwhahaha.

**Chapter Four** –

"Dammit." Tora grumbled under his breath. He kept an open eye as his feet took him farther and farther from the safety of their inn. But it wasn't himself that Benitora was worried about…it was Yuya. She had taken off into the night so recklessly, vowing to defeat the infamous woman-killing murderer. In truth, he just didn't believe she could do it. He had heard the talk circulating around…that man was ruthless. He spared no one. Tora could only hope that he found her in time. After all, Kyo would be of no help. The Thousand Man slayer had given no indication of caring…

_OOOO-Flashback -OOOO_

"_Kyo-han!" Shouted Tora. "We have to go after her! We have to help!"_

_He didn't even so much as budge. Instead, he lifted his smoker up to his lips._

"_So you don't care what happens to her? What if she gets killed?"_

"_It was her own damn stubbornness that prompted her to run off like that." Kyo replied finally. "If she gets hurt, that's her fault."_

_The Red Tiger gritted his teeth. "How can you say that!"_

"……"

"_Fine…I'll go out and look for her, myself!" He grabbed his spear and rushed out, hot on Yuya's trail._

_OOOO-End Flashback-OOOO_

The entire town was wrapped in an eerie silence. Like the calm before a storm.

It made Benitora shudder. _Yuya-han! _He ran faster. _Yuya-han! Please be alright!_

**-OOOOOOO-**

Yuya plopped down onto the ground with a heavy sigh. "Figures. Somebody out actually _looking _for him, and the murderer is no where to be found."

She had been searching for nearly an hour, and her feet were already tired. But…she didn't want to give up. No, not quite yet.

She had to admit something to herself at that point. She wasn't doing this only for the victims and their families. The minute Kyo had refused to help, it became an inner battle with herself. A battle to prove that she really didn't need his help after all.

"Hmph, I'm a capable woman." Yuya puffed out her chest. "I don't _need _him."

Her body shook with cold as the wind picked up, blowing her hair about her face and causing a chill to run up her spine. It was an unnerving sort of wind, one that could be felt threw the skin. "Damn." Her voice was hindered by the rattling of her teeth.

So loud was her shivering, that she didn't even hear the sound of footsteps nearby.

"Damn damn damn damn…" Her curses rained down on anything and everything she could think of. "Man…what am I going to do-"

'**THUNK'**

"Holy shit!" Yuya cried out, grabbing a hold of her head. Something had suddenly hit her. And square on the noggin too. "Who the hell…" She swiveled in the direction of the assailant.

There stood none other than the young man who had come to see Kyo at the inn. Yuya stared incredulously at him. He was the one who had lost his wife and daughter…but he, himself, looked barely out of his early twenties.

"I'm sorry!" He rushed over. "I heard a noise and so I thought…it might be the murderer."

"…so you threw a _rock _at me? Did you honestly believe that would do _anything_?"

He blushed a bit. "How embarrassing! I guess I was just letting my feelings get the best of me again. I'm sorry."

Standing up, she waved her hands frantically. "No no! Don't worry about it! I can completely understand how you feel. It's hard to pretend like it doesn't bother you. I know, believe me."

The man looked at her, smiling kindly at her words. "Thank you. That means more to me than you know."

It was Yuya's turn to blush red. He really was a handsome man. And smiling at her too!

She nearly choked. _Oh my God! Look what traveling with Kyo has done to me! One guy smiles my way and I blush like a giddy little girl! _

_Damn him!_

"Well." He interrupted her thoughts. "I guess I should head back home now. It's true that there will never be anything I can do to avenge my family's death, so I know it isn't really my place to kill the murderer. Heh…sorry about the rock." The man began to walk off. Before he did, though, he called back once more. "Yuya, was it? You should really be going home as well. It's not safe, ya know. I wouldn't want you to end up like all the other girls…that's something you need to avoid at all costs."

She grinned and nodded in his direction. "Yeah…thanks."

As soon as he was out of sight, Yuya resumed her search, more determined than ever.

_I'm sorry for lying, but I can't return just yet!_

**-OOOOOOO-**

Kyo sat with his back facing the open door. Occasionally, a puff of smoke would escape the small room, drifting off into the blackened sky.

"Foolish woman…" He murmered. And she was foolish, indeed. One would have thought it obvious that she could never hope to defeat the killer. Once again though, she proved common sense wrong. Did that girl actually believe she could kill _anybody_? Her heart was too soft, it was impossible. Besides…she would most likely wind up dead, neither victor nor coward.

Cowards ran away…and she would not.

Finally, Kyo turned to face the deadened night. A grin spread across his face. If he _had _to go and keep his servants out of trouble, he might as well make the best of it. After all, it had been awhile since he'd seen any _real _competition.

Yes…tonight would be fun.

**-OOOOOOO-**

"Oh, I give up!" Yuya rubbed her head in an exasperated manner. Another hour wasted. He was gone! No where to be found! And she knew it was just simply to spite her. What else could it be? The world was out to get her, she was almost certain of it.

The girl's thoughts then wondered back to Kyo and Benitora who were waiting at the Inn. Probably sleeping on cozy blankets, no doubt. It made her blood boil.

"Stupid stupid Kyo!" Her voice penetrated the stillness. "This is all his fault! If he had just agreed to come with me…" She stopped herself. _Like that fat ass would ever agree to do anything for me. Now focus, Yuya!_

Slapping her cheeks lightly, her vigor was renewed.

She then forced herself to stand up and continue the search. She would find him…even if it took all night. She would find him and defeat him.

And so Yuya searched. In stables, through meadows, even down in rice paddies. Still nothing. It got to the point where she wondered if it was all just a figment of her imagination. Who in their right mind would believe such nonsense anyways? It was simply impossible for one man to kill so many people. They might as well call him 'Slayer of One Thousand…men.'

Wow, she sounded incredibly stupid at that moment. Yuya knew that she more than anybody else should know such a title was possible. Even pinned to one single man. _Especially _pinned to one single man.

That's when the wave of uncertainty rushed over her. _What am I doing out here? This is ridiculous…how did I expect to beat a man as strong as Kyo? _As Yuya stood out in that cold darkness, realization had come. Why had she traveled all this way? Why had she searched all this time?

_Kyo…I thought you would come…_

But he was no where to be found. And she had to laugh at her stupidity. It was predictable, and she should have known.

Yuya's revelations ceased when her ears caught a faint noise in the distance. Immediately, all traces of Kyo were vanished from her mind. She strained to hear what it was.

"Who in the hell would be out this time of ni…" She didn't even finish her sentence. Eyes widening, she couldn't help the shiver that coursed through her body.

Screaming…some one was screaming. The voice of a young girl…she was screaming for help.

Just like that, Yuya was off. Not even thinking about the situation, she headed straight towards the sound. If she could get there…if she could get there in time, then maybe…

_Maybe she could make a difference._

**-OOOOOOO-**

**--FIN--**

**-OOOOOOO-**

**(A/N) **Uwah! How about them apples? Tee hee . ;) Sorry the chapter was short, but I had originally planned on it stopping there. It works for the plot line. Or…at least I think so. If you liked it, though, come back for the next chapter. It'll be up soon! Come on, you can trust me! I'm on a roll! Until then, please review for me.

**-foxmagic**


	5. Chapter Five

**7 Deadly Sins**

Author: foxmagic

Rating: PG-13

_Italics: thoughts and emphasis_

Warnings: I finally got to the bloody part! YAYS! (heart heart). Yay, and I get to warn you too! How cool is that?

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me! (cries) So leave me the hell alone!**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**Ivy Tearen-** lmao. Wow…what a stirring review. I just _had_ to put it in. lol

**Envy-** Yay! Thanks so much!

**ravenfett- **Thank you thank you! As long as I'm updating, I'll look forward to your reviews!

**mickey-sin-** Muahahaha, you should feel special, you had a sneak peek. But I still expect a stirring review, got it?

**(A/N) **Chapter Five is brought to you by….Ivy Tearen! (cheers)

Chapter Five—

Yuya hears a female scream, run towards it, and finds...

Benitora screaming about a mouse.

0.0!

0.o?

o.o

T.T

LoL…just kidding! But thanks, Ivy. You have truly inspired me! And now on to the real story!

**-OOOOOOO-**

**Chapter Five--**

_Some one is screaming…_

_I hear the sound of tearing flesh._

_I smell the faint scent of blood._

_Too late!_

_I'm too late!_

Yuya ran with all her might, barrel gun already loaded and in hand. The rising panic in the victim's voice led the way. _Just keep yelling! Keep your voice strong! _As long as she _had _a voice, that meant she was still alive.

It was when the shouting stopped that she began to get worried.

Either way, Yuya couldn't do anything until she got there, so focusing on direction was her best bet at present. Which way though? Which way was it? Her feet led the way, taking her to a remote part of town.

The place seemed to be overgrown with trees, mostly likely an extension of the forest beyond. "Damn…I can't see anything!" Yuya growled, pushing brush aside as she investigated the site. "I wonder if what I heard was anything at-"

The words she was about to speak were torn from her mouth. It was there…right there…right in front of her.

A massacre.

That image would forever be seared into her memory. For as long as she lived.

Bodies in a heap, heads scattered about. Someone's wife…someone's sister…someone's daughter. It was a killing of no meaning. It was purposeless slaughter.

Yuya nearly threw up. Her mind begged her legs to move, to run, to get as far away as possible. But…she was rooted to that spot, unable to turn away.

Then laughter came to her ears, breaking the trance. "Well well, what do we have here? A little peeping tom?"

Yuya's eyes widened in response to the voice behind her. _…familiar. I know that voice…_

"What's wrong? Don't like the present? I made it especially for you."

_No…it can't be. I can't believe…_Slowly she turned to face the owner of that pitiful laugh. And there it was…the truth stood right in front of her. The murderer…the killer…she finally knew who it was. _No! No! _Her mind screamed in protest.

The young man, whose family had died at the hands of fate. It was he who stood before Yuya now. It was he who held the sword from which so many had perished. So many…including one little girl and her mother.

"Why!" She found herself shouting. "Why! Why did you do it! You killed innocent people! You killed your own family! WHY!"

He rested his sword on his shoulders, blooding dripping on him in the process. "Why, you ask? I like the sight of blood. I love the feel that the blade gives you when cutting through skin." His eyes narrowed. "Plus…women look so beautiful when painted crimson. Don't you agree?"

"You're a sick bastard. The shit off the ground ain't good enough for you." Yuya spat, words laced in hate. "You'll pay for what you did. I'll make sure of it."

He began to laugh once again. "_You_? What can _you_ do? You're nothing but a weak, pathetic little girl. Even your comrades have abandoned you. I do not see _them_ here."

She couldn't stop the shot of pain that struck her heart. It was true, they weren't with her. But…that was partly her fault.

When was it that she had begun to rely on them and no longer on herself?

Yuya's back straightened defiantly. "Why did you even call on us then? You came to the inn to ask for our help. It makes no sense."

"Ah…but that's just it. It was when I saw the three of you in town, that's when I knew…" He paused, grin widening. "That's when I knew I wanted _you_."

Her heart must have stopped at that moment. _It was me? It was me he was going after? Not Kyo? Not Benitora?_ "You…I thought it was because you wanted to fight Kyo!"

"Fight Kyo? You mean that samurai? Now where's the fun in that."

He took a step forward.

"Women are more interesting, ya know?"

Another step.

"So submissive…so sweet."

One more.

"Their voices when they scream…like an addictive drug, they draw you in."

Yuya backed away as he advanced.

"And the blood that coats them…looks so exquisite in the moonlight."

The bounty huntress stepped further away, but was forced to stop when her back made contact with a tree. She was stuck, and there was no where else to turn.

"It was in my plan to go and ask for your help. I knew that if I gave you my sob story, the overwhelming sense of justice would prompt you to come out. I could tell this from simply watching you."

"What the hell do you want with me, anyways? What have I done to deserve your attention?" _Keep him talking…come on…_Quietly Yuya cocked her gun.

In a flash, the man had swung his sword at her, knocking the weapon from her hand. "See? That's why I like you. You struggle…you fight. It's refreshing."

"You…you bastard." She grit her teeth, glancing down at the bloody hand which had previously held her gun.

"Oh., I must have missed and hit you instead. So sorry." His blade traced a way down her face and to her chest. "Now, how about we paint the town red?"

Closing her eyes, Yuya cringed. She was waiting for the inevitable, bracing herself.

A cool breeze met her face, instead of expected pain. She hesitantly opened her eyes.

The murderer was looking down at his arm instead of up at Yuya. He was covered in blood from a freshly made wound. Then a voice spoke. It was a voice that Yuya knew well.

"What's this? Someone having a party without me?" A man stirred in the shadows.

She couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

"Who's that?" growled the murderer.

As if in silent response, Kyo stepped out into view. "Hey, ugly…what have I told you about making friends with everybody?"

_What a moron. Only he would joke at a time like this…_In truth, she felt relief wash over her. If he knew how to do _anything_, it was make an entrance right on time.

The man removed his sword from off Yuya's kimono and turned to face the intrusion. It was the samurai from the inn. He should have expected as much. The infamous 'Thousand Man Slayer'…killer of the innocent and guilty alike. They were truly two peas in a pod. And yet…he seemed quite concerned with the girl.

"Have you come to fight me? I don't see how this concerns you. As I remember, you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I can't have you killing my servant off." He responded. "What would I do without her to fund my sake? Besides, I've been deprived of killing for some time. Thought I'd practice on you."

They stepped farther away, into a small clearing. Battle was clearly on both their minds.

"I don't usually fight men…"

Kyo sneered. "What's wrong, am I not pretty enough?"

"…heh heh. I guess I can make an exception this time."

Yuya watched as the two quickly engaged in a fast-paced fight. The first attack was initiated by Kyo, but the other man stood solid on the defensive, not getting hit even once. Their blows were lightening fast, and it was hard to keep up with what was going on. She had faith though. Kyo would win.

"It's time for me to send you to hell!" Demon Eyes Kyo spouted his famous line, followed by an even more famous attack. Well… it _would_ be famous if the people he used it on were still alive.

"Kaze No Koe!" The muramasa in his hand shone with a glorious light.

The murderer glanced around him as his senses were filled with a cold wind. This fighting style he knew nothing of.

Everything became peaceful once again and the three of them were left in the quiet of the night.

"Hahaha! What was that? Nothing happened? How foolish."

Suddenly Kyo looked over his shoulder, eyes burning with hellfire. "Tell me…you heard it too, didn't you? TheSound of Divine Wind."

Erupting in a series of cuts, the man called out in pain. Blood now poured openly from his body. "How! How did you…"

"Simple." He sheathed his sword. "No one can beat me."

Yuya let a sigh escape. It was finally over. Kyo had defeated the killer…now they could go back to the inn. And _she_ could rest easy knowing they had helped.

She pushed herself off the tree and began to walk over to Kyo. _He may be annoying and a pain in the ass, but sometimes…he's not so bad. Sure took his sweet time coming here though._

Everything was okay now. Everything would be alright…because in the end, Kyo _had_ come.

Without warning, a pain shot through her side.

_What? _Her eyes fell to rest upon a blade. It had pierced her skin.

She didn't even see the man get up…she assumed he had been rendered unable to move. But there he was, looking into her face with an evil grin while twisting the sword now embedded in her body.

It hurt so much.

"Kyo…" Yuya fell to her knees.

He stood taken aback. How had he not seen it? He should have been able to react. "Yuya!" Kyo called out.

"Beautiful…" The half-dead man grinned. "Simply…beautiful."

In a flash, the man's head was sent rolling. He had been decapitated with one blow from Kyo's sword.

"Kyo…" Yuya cried out. "Kyo…"

The last thing she saw was his face as everything faded into black.

**TO BE CONTINUED --**

**-OOOOOOO-**

**(A/N) **Wahoo! So I wonder what will happen to Yuya…don't bother asking me, though. Even _I_ don't know! Hahahahahaha….

Ehem.

Well please come back for the next chapter! And make sure you review!

**foxmagic**


	6. Chapter Six

**7 Deadly Sins**

Author: foxmagic

Rating: Over all, story rated PG-13

Warnings: We all know that the manga-ka prefers not to go too deep into the mind of Kyo. After all, what fun would it be if we knew his thoughts? Well…it would be at least a _little_ fun. In this chapter, I'm going to go deeper than just the usual scowl n grunt. And why not? I find it important to further the story line in this manner. Don't worry, though. It will be nothing too OOC. Oh yes…and some **fluff** thrown in there for good measure. (heart heart star star) Or…at least as fluffy as you can get with an overly irritated samurai.

_Italics: thoughts, emphasis, and any other random crap that I decide doesn't belong in regular type._

Pairings: Oh come on people…what do YOU think?

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Reviews reviews!

**DuosAngel**- This wasn't the fic I was talking about. Well…okay, it _was_ the fic I was talking about, but I need help on a later chapter…if you know what I mean. (wink wink nudge nudge).

**Envy**- Yays! Thank you thank you! I'm really glad you like it!

**ravenfett**- Yes yes, you are the only one who can make Yuya die, then come back to life again. lol. You're doing a wonderful job on your story. I updated mine, so now you must update yours!

**Aya**- Ah yes, you are so right. A bloody Yuya isn't a nice picture to paint in Kyo's head. Heheheh…

**Ginny-Cry**- Thanks for the review, I'm so glad you like my story!

**Wolfwoods**- Tee hee (heart heart). You think it's awesome? Thank you so much!

**mickey-sin**- Ah! Did you see the props I gave you at the end? Didya didya? You are my one and only inspiration! And also the person with the longest reviews. lol. And you'd better get moving on your story too! It's so sugoi!

**Ivy Tearen**- Yep yep. Kyo and Yuya belong together like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich! Muwah! Lmao. And yes the stupid evil man was still alive! Grr! But Kyo killed him, so no worries! ;)

**(A/N)** Aw, poor Yuya. What with constantly being either kidnapped/maimed/and/or/almost killed, she deserves something nice to happen for once!

Not that I plan on giving her anything of the sort. lol

**-OOOOOOO-**

**Chapter Six--**

Kyo's eyes widened. He hadn't seen it. How had he been caught so unaware?

Yuya panted. "Kyo…" As the sword was twisted into her body, her face contorted.

"Beautiful…" The man had a sinister grin and a sickening laugh. "Simply…beautiful."

At that point, Demon Eyes Kyo found himself struggling with a strange anger. He had dared to attack so underhandedly. He had dared to attack _her_.

Quickly Kyo moved, taking the killer's head off in one clean stroke.

"Kyo…" Even as Yuya fell into uncontrolled darkness, his name was the last thing she dared breathe.

**-OOOOOOO-**

"…huh?" Tora paused in his searching. _I thought I heard a cry… _He shrugged. "Must be my imagination."

Still, he trudged on. For such a small town, he was having a damn hard time finding Yuya.

Where could she be? It was strange to say the least.

_Wait for me, Yuya-han!_

**-OOOOOOO-**

He couldn't move. Several minutes had passed, and Kyo simply stood transfixed. He would tell himself it didn't matter. It wasn't _him_ lying there, after all. The strong dominate the weak, and the weak are prey to the strong.

Isn't that what he had told her once?

She shouldn't have gone in the first place. It was her fault. Life's lessons were dealt harshly, and that girl paid the price. So…it didn't matter. It didn't matter.

But if it didn't matter…then why couldn't he just walk away?

Kyo found his legs moving towards her body. He knelt down, reaching a hand out to grasp her wrist. If she was alive then perhaps…perhaps he could…

His eyes lowered. One beat; one pulse. It was only his own, hammering in his chest. And hers…hers was silent.

"……" Quickly he pulled the sword out of her stomach, and with irritation threw it to the ground. Then he gathered Yuya's stilled form in his arms, lifting her up into the air.

Once upon a time, Demon Eyes Kyo wouldn't have even spared a glance. Now, he felt something strange beat in his chest. What was it? That feeling…

As he rushed along the path back to the inn, one question bothered him. It was that same question that had been plaguing his mind for some time.

Why _did_ he allow her to come with him?

"_My priorities are finding my body and reclaiming the title as strongest. Nothing else concerns me. Nothing else matters."_

If that was true, then why did Kyo find himself running faster?

_Nothing else matters…_

For the longest time, nothing did. But now, as crimson blood poured from that frail little girl, he realized one thing…

During his long journey, Demon Eye's Kyo had suddenly found himself something else to live for.

**-OOOOOOO-**

_I wanted to believe…_

_I wanted to believe you would have protected me the same way, Kyo…_

_Because…because I…_

"Dammit…"

_Because I can't do this alone…_

_Because I don't want to feel empty like that ever again…_

"Fight, Yuya!"

_And I…_

_I don't want to leave you alone either…_

"Just a little longer…"

_Kyo…_

_How is it…that I came to care for you so much?_

_Thousand killer…_

_A Demon…_

_And yet…_

_And yet, I don't care._

"Fight!"

_Please, give me the strength to survive._

_Because…_

_Because I…_

_Because I want to _**live**

**-OOOOOOO-**

Kyo stepped into their room, looking around for just a second. Then setting Yuya on his futon, he began to rummage through the luggage. It had to be there…it had to be _somewhere_ among their things. His fingers grazed an object made of rough wood. Kyo pulled back, finally having found what he was looking for. It was something that he had been aware of for quite some time…

Kyoshiro's medicine box.

True, Kyo was no medicine man. But living inside that idiot, Kyoshiro's body for so long had to account for something, right? He had been aware of what was going on, even if it was only through the eyes of another person.

Without further hesitation, he opened the case and dumped some of the contents on the floor. There was a bandage roll, which he grabbed, and some small bottles of medication for wounds. All these things he took with him to her bedside. Everything would have to be done quickly if there was any hope of her surviving such a fatal blow. And there was a good chance that the girl was already gone. But Kyo knew she was stubborn. She was stubborn and strong. No doubt Yuya would live to pester him another day…

Briefly Kyo thought about hiding her dead body in some ditch and saying she got lost.

That idea was forcefully shoved aside as he prepared the mixture to apply to her injuries. She had several, but the largest one would have to come first. Without a thought, he stripped the woman of her kimono in order to gain access to the large gash. Yuya's body was literally painted in red from all the blood she had lost, which meant an even slimmer chance of pulling through. Plus cleaning up a bloody wound was a pain in the ass.

After hunting down some rags, he was able to clean her off and thusly apply the newly mixed powder. Then Kyo bound Yuya's stomach with the cloth wraps, taking care to bandage it tight. For now, this was all that could be done. Kyo had done his best to staunch the blood flow from her body, so the rest was up to her. It was up to Yuya to decide on whether she lived or died.

"……" He leaned against the wall closest to the bed and pulled his sword up next to him. Sleep would not come tonight.

Even into the early hours of the morning, the feeling of Yuya's lifeless pulse could not be erased from his mind.

**-OOOOOOO-**

Benitora sat his weary body down on the cold ground. All night he had searched, and still no sign of ANYBODY. Already, the sun had begun to rise over the hilltops. That meant that even if Yuya _was_ out there somewhere…it was probably too late.

"Tora-san?" A feminine voice pierced his thoughts.

He looked up and saw that Okuni had suddenly appeared before him. "O-Okuni-han? What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, just taking a walk. It's almost morning now, so things should be settling down back in town."

The red tiger's face fell. "But…but, Yuya-han…" He gripped his spear tightly. "I couldn't find her! What if she's hurt!"

"I wouldn't worry about that." She smiled. "Kyo went out early this morning. I'm guessing…it was to look for her."

He couldn't believe what she was saying. "Kyo-han? But he said…"

Swiftly Okuni turned on her heels as she started on her way back to the inn. "Let's go, Tora-san. Kyo-san is probably waiting."

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**(A/N) **Okay then…a little bit of _feelings_ flowing about here and there. I was desperately worried that it was OOC. But to be honest, I have no idea how Kyo would act in this sort of situation. So I did the best I could! (heart heart). And how is it that in all my SDK stories (okay…I only did two. Shut up), Yuya always ends up getting hurt? Man…I'm really mean. lol. Nevertheless, I couldn't have done it at all without my friend, mickey-sin! She reads all my chapters for me and I appreciate it a lot!

Okay, make sure you come back for the next chapter. And don't forget to REVIEW!

**-foxmagic**


End file.
